


Taste Test

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: A drabble a day in May [19]
Category: Community (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:33:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24283657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: On today's Troy and Abed in the Morning, the boys invite Jeff for a taste test—of french fries.Lotsof french fries.
Relationships: Troy Barnes & Abed Nadir
Series: A drabble a day in May [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727353
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27





	Taste Test

“Troy and Abed in the morning!”

“Everyone, welcome back: Jeff Winger,” Troy said as the fans cheered.

“For today’s show,” Abed grabbed a tray of food, “we have a special taste test.”

Jeff stared. “It’s literally just french fries.”

“Fries from every fast food joint in the area,” Troy said. “And _you_ get to crown one restaurant Lord of the Fries.”

“I’m not eating fries at seven in the morning,” Jeff stormed out.

“Guess we have to do it ourselves,” Abed said, already shoving fries into his mouth.

“ _So_ disappointing,” Troy mumbled as he chewed.

Definitely their best show yet.


End file.
